


Help

by Numquam_satiabam



Series: Henry and the Lesbians [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flirting, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dork bean henry, henry and the lesbians, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numquam_satiabam/pseuds/Numquam_satiabam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>u guys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

I stiffened as I felt Henry press up against me from behind, only wearing his jeans, shirtless. I practically held my breath as he plucked a bowl from the cabinet above me, the heat radiating off his chest against my back.

“Did you want one?” he offered, hips still pressed against mine.

“No, no, I’m good, thanks,” I said in a rush, regretting even talking because that meant I had to breathe and inhale a nose full of his cologne. Oh fucking hell.

“If you insist.” He finally stepped away from me and I bit my lip, leaning against the counter for support. God help me, I really needed to stop fantasizing about fucking my roommates boyfriend.

“Morning,” Margot hummed as she walked past me breezily.

“Listen, Mar, about Henry,” I started hesitantly. 

She waved a hand as she rummaged around the fridge for her yogurt. “He’s Henry. Don’t worry about it babe.”

“Yeah but, Mar,” I insisted, really wanting to make sure she knew I wasn’t doing anything to lead him on.

“Li,” she sighs, cupping my cheeks. “Honey, I don’t think you’re coming on to Henry, quite the opposite.”

I blink and mull that over.

“Are you mad at him?” I ask instead. 

“Nope,” Margot replies happily, popping the ‘p’. She walks out of the kitchen with her breakfast, leaving me alone, very confused.

I butter my toast and carry my plate from the kitchen, bypassing the table with Henry and Margot, headed for my room.

“You aren’t gonna eat with us?” Henry asked, watching me leave.   
“Nope, just gonna eat in my room, thanks.” I shut the door behind me.

Henry sighed and Margot just snorted as she thumped him on the arm. “Nice.”

…

“Hey Lia? Can you check and see what time the pizza place down the street closes I think I wanna order take out tonight!” Margot called from the living room.

I rolled my eyes and checked on my phone, walking out to the living room where Margot was lounging on the couch. “Closes at midnight when were you go-FUCKING SHIT!” I practically threw my phone, hands flying to cover my eyes as I turned around. 

Margot laughs and grins at Henry. “Henry, you ass, put some clothes on. We’re ordering pizza.”

“Here, you dropped this,” Henry murmurs, smiling as he hands me my phone. I take it without turning around, accidentally brushing against his chest and skittering away back towards my room. 

“T-thanks, I just, I’ll be in my room, you guys, you know, do whatever I’ll just, be in my room, you know, ok bye,” I blurted, practically slamming the door closed as I covered my flaming face, groaning. “Oh my fucking god.”

Henry pouts. “It didn’t work.”

“Well, can’t say it would have worked on me either hot shot,” Margot drawls, grabbing her phone off the table.

Henry gives her a bland look and goes to find his sweatpants.

…

“Doesn’t he have his own fucking apartment,” I mutter to myself as I put some pizza on my plate, trying to steal myself to see Henry in the living room, already eating as he set up the movie.

“He says so but I have my doubts,” Cara piped in, grabbing her own pizza, taking a large bite as she carried it into the living room. Margot ended up calling her to pick up the pizza and we planned on having a movie night. With Henry too apparently.

I sighed and took another moment before I went too, situating myself on the couch. Margot in between me and Henry, thankfully as Cara laid on all the blankets and pillows on the floor. I hummed and enjoyed my pizza as I focused on the tv screen, this was nice.

“Hey, Mar, join me in the blanket fort,” Cara declares, Margot practically diving into the open spot, giggling.

‘Margot don’t fucking leave me with him,’ my mind screamed, watching her with wide eyes.

“What the fuck, Cara, am I not cool enough?” I protested. 

“Sorry, smols only,” Cara retorted, tucking the blankets around her and Margot.

“Car, we’re the same size,” I muttered bitterly.

“Yeah, but I founded the fort, so I get to pick a smol to come in with me, and Henry’s too big so,” she settles down and I struggle to think of a come back.

“Don’t worry, only cool people allowed on the couch,” Henry smirks, arm wrapping around my shoulder to pull me against his side.

I was screaming inside. 

I ended up falling asleep against Henry, because fuck me if he wasn’t warm and comfortable. Goddamn Margot, lucky bitch, I thought tiredly as I let my eyes close as my head rested against his shoulder, his fingers playing with my hair gently. One of my weaknesses.

I stirred when I felt myself being picked up. “Mmm?”

“Sshh, let’s get you to bed Lia,” Henry murmured, carrying me into my room. He tried to get me settled in my bed but I clung to him, refusing to let go of his neck. He was warm and comfortable dammit.

“Mmm, stay,” I mumbled, nuzzling my face against his neck, taking a deep breath of his cologne. “Tired.”

He went quiet and he didn’t move for a few seconds before he laid down with me, letting me curl up around him as he went back to playing with my hair.

“Night Lia,” he whispered against my hair.

“Ni ‘Enry,” I mumbled against his neck.

…

I woke up slowly, feeling unnaturally content. And warm. Why was I so warm? I went to stretch but found myself held to a hard chest, someone nuzzling my neck as a thick arm tightened around my waist from behind.

“G’morning,” Henry sighed happily, thumb stroking my waist where my shirt had ridden up. I shivered and my mind tried to remember why he was in bed with me.

“H-Henry, you should-“

“Shhh, let me wake you up,” he murmured, teeth biting my ear lobe gently.

My breath hitched and I jerked against him when his hand slipped into my sweatpants, fingers pressing against my panties. I whimpered quietly when he started rubbing, hips trying to arch away from him but only succeeding in making me rub against his crotch behind me, feeling him harden against my ass.

“That’s it, let me hear you, fuck, those little noises,” Henry rasped into my ear, his stubble rubbing against my neck. My hand grabbed his wrist, half-heartedly trying to stop him.

“H-Henry,” I moaned. “You sho-shouldn’t…..”

“Do you want me?” he hummed, fingers rubbing harder, making my arousal soak through the thin fabric.

“Y-yes,” I admitted, hiding my face against the pillow.

“Then have me,” he breathed, fingers slipping into my panties, diving between my folds.

“B-but Margot….” I tried, giving one last attempt as my hips bucked towards his hand, whimpering as his fingers dragged slowly through my wetness up to my clit.

“We’re not together.”

I didn’t bother protesting anymore.

I kept my hold on his wrist but didn’t try and stop him, my other hand going back to fist in his hair, panting as my eyes closed.

“Oh, fuck, Henry,” I breathed, chest heaving as his fingers circled my clit, toes curling. When his free hand snuck up my loose shirt to massage my breast I moaned, not caring if Margot or Cara heard me.

“There you go, baby, moan for me Lia, I’ve been imagining how you would sound as you came apart for me,” Henry grunted, grinding against my ass as his fingers sped up. “Such sweet little sounds. Make me so fucking hard for you.”

“Henry, I’m so close, I, please,” I whimpered, eyes shut tight as I bucked my hips, tilting my head to look back at him.

“Cum for me,” he growled, kissing me hard as his fingers rubbed hard over me, just as I cried out my release he thrust two fingers into my clenching heat, forcing me to ride out my climax with a ragged cry, murmuring praises to me as I came hard and long, shaking in his arms. “So good, so good for me, perfect baby, you’re so pretty when you cum for me.”

He rolled me over, hovering above me as he pulled my sweatpants and panties off as I tried to catch my breath. I choked on a moan when he parted my legs and his tongue moved over me, Henry groaning deeply. 

“So fucking sweet,” he grunted. He moved up to kiss me, letting me taste myself. “I’m going to spend a morning just lying between your legs but right now I need to be inside you.”

I hooked my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck, hands tangling in his hair as I looked up at him, cheeks flushed.

“Take me Henry,” I murmured, leaning up to suck his lower lip into my mouth.

He groaned and thrust into me, bottoming out with one go, grinding hard against me before he started a quick deep pace that had me crying out against his mouth. I bucked my hips up, tightening my legs around his waist to pull him deeper, whimpering.

“Oh God, Henry,” I panted, head falling back. He nipped at my neck, growling as his hips snapped against mine, grunting animalistically. 

“So fucking tight, and so wet for me,” he grunted. “God, you feel better than I imagined, so fucking good Lia.” He ground his hips against mine before he slipped a hand between us to roll my clit, sending me closer.

“H-Henry, I’m going to-“

“I know, I can feel you baby, let go, cum for me, cum around my cock,” he growled, thrusting faster.

I buried my head against his neck as I shook, clenching and bucking my hips as my pussy spasmed around his cock, making Henry groan as he thrust harder before he came with a loud growl, biting my neck and hips jerking against mine.

I whimpered softly and Henry kissed over the place he bit, hands rubbing my sides as he slipped from me and looked down at me with a smile on his face. I played with his hair thoughtfully. 

“So you’re not with Margot?” I asked, looking into his eyes. He shook his head.

“Nope, I’m not her type,” he said simply, kissing my forehead. My lips twisted into a thoughtful frown.

“Then why were you always over here?” I ask confused. He laughed and sat up.

“She’s been trying to help me get you,” he said through laughs, eyes crinkling at me.

“What?!” I blurt, practically hopping from my bed and yanking on my sweatpants as I made my way to her room. I swung the door open and yelped, turning and covering my eyes, burying my face against Henry’s chest as he laughed.

“Hey Lia,” Cara drawled, her and Margot laying in bed naked, Margot curled up against her side. “Fuckboy.”

“Car,” Henry drawled. “Morning Margot.”

“Morning Henry, I see you finally got that pussy,” Margot hummed, watching us amused.

“Sure did, thanks for the help,” Henry grinned, throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me back to my room.

“Please, you needed all the help you could get, home boy,” Cara laughed.


End file.
